The Ice Rink and Café Mimi
by muhXcookkie
Summary: All Deidara and Hidan planed on doing today was going Ice Skating. But that changed, once their idiocy gets them in trouble with the staff. Songfic to "Halfway Gone" by Lifehouse. SasoDei and KakuHida


"**Halfway Gone" by Lifehouse**

I probably looked like an idiot. I had just fallen right on my ass on thick, hard ice, after doing what I thought would've made me look super badass, and bursted out laughing. Which was actually very stupid, considering it hurt like hell. I'd probably have a bruise tomorrow.

"_Half way gone _

_I'm halfway gone"_

"Deidara! You're such an idiot!" My best friend exclaimed with an amused look in his eyes. He skated over next to me. When he stopped, a small wave of ice flew out from under his skate and onto my black jeans. He offered me a hand. "And now everyone else probably thinks so too!"

I laughed. "Yah and it hurt like a bitch!" A few of the parents that were skating with their kids looked at me, clearly appalled. I think I actually heard one kid even ask what a "bitch" felt like.

"_You were always hard to hold_

_So letting go ain't easy_

_I'm hanging on but growing cold_

_While my mind is leaving"_

I reached out, trying to grad his hand, but slipped again. Of course, I started laughing once more. "Maybe I should just stay here." I meant it jokingly, but knowing Hidan, he probably _would _just leave me on my back while he continued skating.

"And then listen to you complain later? Uh, no! I don't fucking think so, blondie!" This time instead of going for my hand, he grabbed onto my arm. I was finally on my feet again.

"Thanks!" I yelled in a high-pitched voice, trying to piss Hidan off. It worked, just as I thought it would. It also resulted in a hand to my head. I tried to look like I was hurt, but I was still all giddy from my idiocy.

"Excuse me?"

"_Talk, talk is cheap_

_Give me a word you can keep_

'_Cause I'm halfway gone, and I'm on my way_

_And I'm feelin', feelin', feelin' this way"_

We both looked over at a short redheaded man.

"I believe you dropped this." He held out a pink and purple beanie, the one that wascovering my head. Until I fell that is.

"Oh, hey!" I smiled, took the hat, and yanked it over my blond hair. "Thanks!"

"Yah, God only knows what would happed if this idiot lost his hat! He wouldn't shut up!" Hidan piped in.

"…Yah. Anyways," The redhead continued. "Some of the parents are complaining. I understand that your "ass might hurt like a bitch", " Hidan and I both snickered. "But considering how many kids are present, many parents feel that it's inappropriate."

"'_Cause you're halfway in, but don't take to long_

'_Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

_Halfway gone, I'm halfway gone"_

"Fuck being appropriate!" Hidan yelled, gaining a lot of attention.

"You don't have a choice. If you refuse to keep acting like two idiots, then I'll have no choice but to throw you both out." Sasori countered.

My friend chuckled. "You? I have at least half a foot on you, if not more! What the hell are you gunna do?" He said it in a light, joking way, but, judging from the look on the other man's face, it wasn't at all amusing.

"Fine." He turned around and skated to the ice rink's exit. Hidan and I watched as he went into a room labeled 'Staff Only'.

"Look what you did now Hidan!" Any and all remnants of my once cheerful mood was now gone. He'd done it. He pissed off the wrong person, and now we were going to get kicked out of the only ice rink in town.

"_You got one foot out the door_

_And choking on the other_

_Always think there's something more_

_Is just around the corner"_

Hidan shrugged it off like it was nothing. "I was just fooling around!"

"_He _obviously wasn't." The redhead came back outside. A tall, bulking man fallowed behind him.

They were quite different when you looked at them. The redhead was smaller, more petite. His skin was pale and soft, and was framed by crimson red hair. His eyes, though pissed, were a soft brown. Since the air was still chilly from the snow that fell only a few hours ago, he was wearing a black jacket, half zipped up, with a white shirt poking out. A green scarf was tied loosely at his neck.

The second man, however, was taller than all of us by several inches. His skin was dark, like he lived in constant sun, which was strange since we haven't seen any signs of sunlight for weeks. He had dark hair, which from a distance looked black, but closer inspection shown that it was a dark brown. His eyes, unlike the shorter man's gentle, feminine eyes, were a bold green and looked dead-serious. He was sporting a gray short-sleeved shirt with the ice rinks logo on it, as well as ice skates that looked more like hiking boots with blades underneath. I had no doubt that he could actually literally kick us out of the rink.

"_Talk, talk is cheap_

_Give me a word you can keep_

'_Cause I'm halfway gone, and I'm on my way_

_And I'm feelin', feelin', feelin' this way"_

"…Shit." Hidan swore. "Think they'd let us of the hook if you say sorry."

"If _I _say sorry? It's _you're _fault! You just had to go and make fun of his height!"

"I didn't think that he'd bring out a fucking muscle-y giant!"

"Well do something!" I snapped. Hidan looked as if he was going to say something, but he ran out of time, and the two guys were standing in front of us.

"Sounds like you two are giving Sasori here a hard time?" The taller man asked.

_Sasori? _I though to myself. I became faintly aware that he wasn't that bad looking. He was actually kind of…cute.

"'_Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long_

'_Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

_If you want me out, then I'm on my way_

_And I'm feelin', feelin', feelin' this way"_

"We were just messing around." Hidan stated. His voice held signs of irritation.

The taller man crossed his arms over his chest. "Disturbing the peace is "just messing around"?"

A grin took Hidan's face. ""Disturbing the peace"? What the fuck kind of shit is that!"

Sasori and the other man exchanged exasperated glances. Then, Sasori's eyes flickered onto me.

My cheeks grew warm and I suddenly became embarrassed. Even that surprised me. I almost never got humiliated because of Hidan. If anything, I would be joining in on the embarrassing act. But this time, with Sasori's dark eyes on me, I was. A pang of guilt floated inside of me. I shouldn't have felt this way about my best friend, especially when I also found "disturbing the peace" a funny saying. But I suddenly felt a need to show Sasori that we weren't total idiots, because I'm pretty sure that my ass-falling and then laughing like a psycho about it, probably already made him think that.

"Hidan." I tugged his sleeve. When he looked back, I gave him a look that I knew he rarely saw. Using just my eyes, I tried to convey the words that I couldn't say. _Stop _and _just drop it _were among those words.

"'_Cause you're halfway way in, but don't take too long_

'_Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

_I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

_Now I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone"_

I looked back at Sasori and the taller man, but mainly Sasori. "I apologize for our behavior. We'll leave right away." I wanted to look like I was amazing and competent, but after I grabbed Hidan's arm and started walking away, I felt the slippery ground taking advantage of me. I didn't fall, thank God, but I still slipped a few times.

We took off our skates in silence. Hidan's Converse were a lot faster to put on than my knee-high laced up boots, so he took the skates back to the front desk. Once he came back, we decided that it was probably a good idea to go get something to drink.

We walked down the street to a small café called Mimi's. Inside was a lot warmer, so much so, that I was able to lake off my pink and purple matching scarf, hat, and glove set, along with my brown jacket, leaving me in my black jeans, a striped long-sleeved shirt in a variety of blue colors, and my boots, which at the moment were making my feet very warm.

Hidan's red sweatshirt was thrown onto the back of his chair, reveling his orange short-sleeved shirt. He also had on black Converse and dark blue jeans.

I offered to get us our drinks. I ordered warm apple cider with a shot of caramel, while I got Hidan a peppermint mocha, with extra whipped cream and powdered chocolate on top. The drinks were warm in my now bare hands. I turned around, ready to head back to the table, when I saw who had already beaten me there.

"_Don't take too long, don't take too long_

'_Cause I'm on my way, if you take too long_

'_Cause I'm halfway gone, and I'm on my way_

_And I'm feelin', feelin', feelin' this way"_

Sasori and the other guy were standing there talking to Hidan. I felt panicked. What if they were still mad? What if Hidan had gotten into super bad trouble? I shook my head and figured that it's probably better to go over and ask, then to stand in the middle of the café looking like a star-struck idiot. Still…it wasn't a short way to the next exit. If I ran I might be able to-

"Deidara?"

I nearly dropped my drinks. Sasori stood in front of me, clad in only his white under-shirt, jeans, and snow boots, which weren't that bad looking. I wonder where he got them? His green scarf and black jacket were resting on the back of the chair next to mine.

"Yes?"

"I hope you don't mind us intruding on your date." He said with a blank expression on his face.

I flushed. "It's not a date! We're just friends." I almost yelled. Almost.

"That's good." He smiled. "I think he's starting to hit on Kakuzu."

"Ka…kuzu?" I asked confused. Looking over at our table, I saw Hidan flashing the other man a dazzling smile. Yep, that was his flirty face.

"Anyway," Sasori continued, the smile still on his face. I felt my heart race just because of that simple gesture. "I apologize for my behavior before. Working at a place like the ice rink, is more stressful that it seems. Especially with all those little brats." I assumed that by "brats" he meant "kids".

"Aww, someone doesn't like little kids." I asked in my baby voice.

He laughed a warm, silky laugh. One that made my heart race once again, and a warm and fuzzy feeling sprout in my chest.

"'_Cause I'm half way gone, I'm halfway gone_

_If you want me out, then I'm on my way_

_And I'm feelin', feelin', feelin this way"_

"Not particularly. Why? You offering one?" A flirtatious smirk covered up the lighthearted one.

I could be wrong, but I pretty sure that "offering" came in the form of sexual activities. This, of course, made me blush even more._ Of course_.

I gave him a sexy smirk of my own. "Everyone wants what they can't have." With that, I walked back over to the table, handing Hidan his drink. He only graced me with a nod, before continuing his one-sided conversation with Kakuzu, who seemed to be paying attention, but not participating.

Sasori had obviously fallowed me, because in the next second, he was sitting in the chair next to mine.

A few minutes went by, then, excitedly, I punched Hidan's arm.

"What?" He snapped.

"Listen!" We all listened to the radio. "Halfway Gone" by Lifehouse was playing. Hidan smiled knowingly at me and we both started singing.

_"'Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long_

'_Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

'_Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

'_Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone"_

_**To be continued…?**_

**Oh. My. Gosh! It's been sooooo long. I wont bore you with excuses, even though I have a totally legit one. So anyways, I wrote this on my ANCIENT computer, seriously that thing is at the very LEAST 8 years old. **

**As far as the story goes, I love it and I think it's cute, and I hope you do as well. I ended this much similar to how I did with **_**Slow Night**_**, which I probably will continue because of all the positive feedback I got. If I get the same response, then I'll probably continue this one too.**

**One last thing, I LOVE this song! You should go listen to it. I got the lyrics from .**


End file.
